


Straccioni

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Cobra [2]
Category: Aladdin (1992)
Genre: Dialogue, F/M, Flash Fic, Slice of Life, What-If
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:08:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25135921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Una what if in cui Jafar, come nel film, si scopre essere di base un altro ladruncolo come Aladdin.Post-Il ritorno di Jafar.Storia scritta per: “Inchiostro di stelle Challenge”.Tema numero 2:“MASCHERA”.Prompt:Quando la necessità ci costringe a usare parole sincere, cade la maschera e si vede l’uomo.(Lucrezio)
Relationships: Aladdin/Jasmine (Disney), Jafar/Jasmine (Disney)
Series: Cobra [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1820758
Kudos: 1





	Straccioni

Straccioni

“Tu… tu eri come me…” sussurrò Aladdin. Impallidì, vedendo Jafar davanti a lui, vestito di stracci, con Iago sulla spalla.

“Come al solito il ragazzo è sveglio” disse ironico Iago. Era intento a guardarsi le unghie aguzze delle zampe, le sue piume erano arruffate. “Come pensi che abbia potuto rubarvi la lampada sotto il naso? Perché sono un ladro decisamente migliore di quella stupida scimmia”. Aggiunse.

Jafar piegò le labbra in un ghigno.

“Non immaginavo che morire come genio mi avrebbe fatto tornare al punto di partenza.

Sì, ero uno straccione, è stata la magia a rendermi qualcuno.

Odiavo il sultano. Lui è così ricco e noi siamo così dannatamente poveri. Ti sei mai chiesto di chi è la colpa se moriamo di fame sin da bambini? Odiavo e invidiavo quei principattoli da due soldi.

Loro avevano Jasmine, noi le pulci” disse acido. Si passò la mano sul pizzetto.

< Ora mi spiego perché è così innaturalmente magro nonostante la sua altezza > pensò Aladdin. Era piegato in avanti, in posizione di difesa, con Abù sulla spalla.

“Quando la necessità ci costringe a usare parole sincere, cade la maschera e si vede l’uomo.

Questo sono io veramente. Deludente, vero?

Siamo entrambi diamanti allo stato grezzo, intrappolati dal carbone di questo mondo” disse Jafar.

Aladdin abbassò lo sguardo.

“Cambierò le cose da sultano”.

Jafar fece una risata gelida.

“Gli altri paesi non ti accetteranno come sultano. Scoppierà la guerra. Tu sei troppo buono, perderai.

Non hai la forza dovuta all’odio” disse, allargando le braccia.

Aladdin serrò un pugno.

“Lo vedremo.

Ti dimostrerò che ci sono altre cose che infondono forza” lo sfidò.


End file.
